Drake and the continuation of the Lantean-Wraith war (WIP)
by W1553
Summary: Just for fun. Written on a mobile, so it's more than a bit sloppy. When yet another Wraith fleet marches upon Atlantis McKay has everyone capable of reading Ancient running around the city looking for a way of defending the city. But have they found more than they bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nothing here is mine except the words and the way they are put together into sentences, the new original characters and lastly part of the concept. If I did own this I wouldn't have posted it for free to allow you to read it without paying. I acknowledged the laws of physics, math and other sciences, but as they might not fit into the mechanics necessary to make this story I reserve the right to make change to them if I find it necessary.

This holds true for the entire story and so I'll only write this here.

**A/N:** So this is a story I've begun to write on simply to let of steam while writing Stargate: The Million Year War, Daniel's Adventure and bring out crazy ideas, so things might not add up, things may seem weird and I know all too well that the main character is way to overpowered, but that's the way it's going to be since this isn't a serious attempt at a story, but rather a fun thing that I believe some people here might like, if you don't, then read another story, it's as simple as that.

**Hidden Lab. Main Land. Lantea. Pegasus.**

**8053 BC.**

Standing inside a hidden lab was Janus and in front of him was his latest invention, he'd once made the mistake of putting his technology on a movable platform which the Lantean council could take away, now he wasn't making that mistake again, and so he was fastening every piece of technology he created that didn't have to be mobile with the Ancient equivalent of M68 bolts to the floor, which he welded so they couldn't be removed.

The machine he was just fastening to the floor was the next development of the time jumper, a time portal, at the most basic level it was a door way, two horizontal and two vertical beams, at the most advanced level it was two horizontal and two vertical beams packed full of technology based on a theory best described as quantum-time physics, the theory that particles could entangle not only through space but time too, so that a particle at a point in time could be connected to another particle at another point in time, hence the two particles could be used to create a bridge between the two so that matter could move both ways.

Using a large number of surveillance satellites which had been upgraded with a beaming module, another brand new technology which Janus had installed in a new sensory package he'd built under orders from the council, now every satellite they placed gave him access to more particles, he could gather the particles he needed to reach the correct time.

Now he was finishing the time portal so that he would be able to finally experience what had been and what would become.

Finishing up the machine Janus felt the buzz in his stomach that he always felt when he knew that he had done or would just do something of great importance.

Standing in front of the machine he took one look at it before he walked over to a small floating control panel and inserted a control crystal into a slot on the right side which made the control panel light up, then he tuned the machine to use a particle which he'd manage to gather long ago when he discovered the first clues that his theory might be correct.

It only took him a few minutes to perform the correct calculations, if they where of by even as much as a fraction large parts of the lab could be vaporised, and if they where of by even more he might have part in vaporising the planet or even the entire solar system, when the calculations where done he moved his hand over the red button on the middle right side and let it sink down until his hand touched the button, then he took a deep breath, pressed down and felt the click that signalled that the button had been pressed.

For a second there was silence before a week humming noise begun, barely audible, which increased in volume until the portal activated, not surprisingly the surface of the active portal had many things in common with the surface of an active stargate since both created the bridge in the same way, but to his surprise Janus could see another man through the portal, but only for a second, because the next the man came tumbling through the portal into the arms of Janus who caught him.

As soon as he'd caught the man a hail of blue energy bolts came flying through the portal, impacting several systems inside the lab, resulting in the portal shutting down and an alarm going of, hearing the alarm Janus lay down the man on the floor, rushed over to the control panel and after some hurried pressed the alarm shut of as he cut power to the portal and ejected the small container which contained the particle he'd used.

Then he went back to the man lying unconscious.

**Atlantis. Lantea. Pegasus.**

**Present Day.**

"Hey, Drake. Did you hear about the wraith fleet heading our way?" Mike asked Drake as the later sat down next to him.

"Did I? McKay's having me running around the last unexplored parts of the city translating anything I come across in the hopes of finding something to help us win the coming battle." Drake answered.

"Well I guess that's one of the perks of knowing both the Ancients laungage and having a good understandings of their technology." Brain said, who sat opposite them.

"At least I don't have the ATA-gene too, I heart Sheppard's trying to train you to enhance it's strength." Drake countered.

"Yea, he's running us through drills, using different kinds of Ancient technology, sixteen hours each day."

"Sounds like real... Oh, crap." Drake begun before he spotted McKay walking into the room, upon seeing the man he tried to duck, but McKay was already upon him.

"Did I tell you that you could take a break? No, I don't think that I did, your suppose to be searching through the five top most floors of towers four to eleven right now." McKay begun before Drake cut him of.

"I'm sorry Dr. McKay but I need food at least once a day, you of all people should know that." Drake countered.

"So have one of the geologists bring you a couple of sandwiches, they're not good for much either way. Now get back to work."McKay said and pulled Drake of the bench, admittedly with some trouble.

Seeing no way out Drake did as McKay said and left with a few sandwiches to explore the five top most floors of towers seven to eleven, towers four to six had been cleared before he went to the mess hall. First on his list where a few rooms which had been searched before by regular personnel which had found some sort of Ancient writing inside the rooms, it could be a tablet, it could be an inscription on the wall or even a decoration on a cup, any text in Ancient really, and it was his job to now translate that writing in the hopes of finding a hidden cache of Ancient weapons or ZPMs.

Upon arrival at the first room he simply walked in with his tablet in one hand which showed the item the search team had tagged with Ancient writing, this item was a wall at the far side of the room and it contained a writing he'd seen in many previous rooms, it roughly translated into _free will above all else, but the need of the many must come before the free will of the one._ He'd seen these scattered about in several of the rooms he'd been ordered to visit, but he'd told the search teams to not bother with these any more as he already knew what they stood for, so he made a note of the teams leader before moving on. Inside the next room was the journal of a young Ancient who complained about being stuck beneath the shield with the wraith continuing their bombardment from above, finding nothing of value after fifteen minutes of reading he simply put the tablet away and moved on.

In this way several hours passed until he got to a room which was locked, something very rare in Atlantis, a place where the Ancients felt safe, but what was even rarer was the fact that the door couldn't be opened from the chair nor the control room, it did in fact not even show up as a door there.

So for various reasons the door hadn't been opened, Drake wasn't to open the door either, his task was to translate the inscription on the door frame, this was not as easy as the other text which had been found mostly because it was much longer and written as if it was a riddle.

_To enter the lair of the dragon you must speak his name using his own tongue while returning the coin which is of his race._

This was not like anything he'd read before as it would point to a member of another race living inside the city, on top of that it would seems as if that person was a dragon.

He'd always liked riddles and a room which no one else knew how to enter would be great for hiding from McKay. So he walked up to the door and begun to think, through his head the name of every dragon he'd ever heard of passed while he tried to think of one which belonged to a race which had its own coins, but it was useless as the only dragon he could think of which had known relations to the Ancients was the one protecting Merlin created by Morgan Le Fay, but that was long after they left Atlantis and the Ancients had never been known to use any currency since they could acquire what they needed without buying it.

So after failing to come up with any dragon who had a link to both the Ancients and some form of currency he came to think of himself, his name did mean dragon after all, so he said his name out laud, but nothing happened so he took out a dollar from his wallet and inserted it into the mouth of the white dragon painted onto the door, then while letting go of it he once again said his name out laud, this time there was a series of clicks from inside the door before the coin came rolling out on its side through a small slot at the bottom of the door, much to his disappointment.

While still holding onto his wallet he bent down and picked up the coin, but while doing so the wallet ended up being tilted enough to cause every coin he kept in it to fall out and scatter across the floor of the hallway.

A bit irritated he bent over to pick them up, among the dollars which was the common currency on Atlantis he could see his other coins, the ones he'd collected while travelling around the world, studying different languages, but there was another large amount of coins too, the ones which he'd got sent from his mother living in Sweden, the country he'd been born and raised in before they had moved to America when he was eight, when he was twenty his father had died and his mother had chosen to move back across the ocean while he had stayed behind due to his work in the Stargate program.

Seeing no reason not to try another kind of coin he took one of the Swedish coins, one with a now dead king and repeated the process, this time there was a much more satisfying result because the door quickly opened and he could step inside.

Unsure if he should inform McKay before searching the door he made the decision to search the room first, if it did turn out to contain something of value he'd report it, otherwise he'd found a perfect hiding spot from his superiors.

As he took a step inside the room the lights inside flickered to life and lit up the room, showing a bed which looking far more comfortable than that of the other rooms, but to his disappointment he felt the bed crumble when he sat down and the armchair in the corner suffered the same fate when he tried that, when he found himself sitting on the floor the second time he picked up one of the legs of what had been the armchair and examined it, only to find that it was real wood and not the regular metal which almost everything else one Atlantis seemed to be made of.

Leaving the leg on the floor he moved on to the rest of the room, a wardrobe with what he thought had been clothes, a private bathroom and a large console which covered an entire wall, the first two didn't yield anything, but the last one did, on the screen which was covered in dust someone had written _behind, to the left, connect cables_ on a post-it note, in English, despite feeling slightly spooked by the note he did as it said and connected the two cables behind the left section of the console.

Once back in front of the console he found it to be powered up, awaiting input, so he pressed a few buttons, only to find that access was further restricted by another riddle, but this time requiring manual input.

_I am the one which the dragon faced first when travelling in the age now long gone, the other is the woman whom the dragon brought with him when he left._

This one was beyond him, he'd thought that maybe there was something destined for him inside the room when it had opened to his name and with his coin, but now Drake felt that it must be someone else whom the room was meant for, so he left it, picking up the coin, which sat in a bowl inside the door, on the way out, once in the hall he reported his findings to McKay and moved on.

A few days later the Wraith fleet arrived and things got ugly as the Wraith sent in the first wave of ships, thankfully the Tau'ri had managed to send a few ships of their own to help protect Atlantis but the discovery everyone hopped for never came, McKay failed to unlock the console in the locked room and nothing else was found, so despite their best effort a few Wraith darts had slipped through and managed to beam down several hundred Wraith soldiers as well as a few commanders.

It was one of these commanders Drake found himself running from when he saw a blue/white square open up in front of him, but before he managed to stop he felt one of the Wraith-stunners impacting him in the back and as he lost consciousness he saw and felt himself falling through the square.

**Hidden Lab. Main Land. Lantea. Pegasus.**

**8053 BC.**

After getting back to the man who had come through the portal Janus scans soon found him to be under the influence of a Wraith-stunner, but what gave an even bigger surprise was the fact that the man's DNA was all wrong, or at least it wasn't Lantean. But his unwanted guest could wait, right now he needed to salvage what he could from the machine and so he begun to do so, unfortunately it would seem as if most of the machine was beyond repair, the energy of the stunner had fried almost everything inside the machine which controlled something, the container with the particle was probably the one thing which could be salvaged.

But any further examination was interrupted as his guest awoke and quickly got onto his feet.

"Where am I." Drake demanded after getting his bearings.

"In my lab on the main land of Lantea." Janus answered.

"There's no lab on the main land of Lantea, we've swept it hundreds of times trying to find something."

"Well at this time there is. Let me explain to you what has happened, I built a machine which opens a doorway between one time in space and another, it would seem as if I accidentally opened the doorway to the time and place which you come from, but judging from the scene I saw through the portal I'm going to say that you should be happy that I did so." Janus said enthusiastically.

"And why would I be happy about that?"

"Because there was a Wraith chasing you."

"Yes, they managed to beam themselves onto Atlantis."

"Atlantis? You come from there?"

"Yes, from the 21th century."

"That was long ago, many millions of years ago."

"That can't be."

"No you right, the Wraith didn't emerge until a few decades ago."

"Tell me, why are we speaking Ancient by the way?" Drake said after realizing that he'd been speaking Ancient with the man all along.

"What else would we be speaking, it's our language after all."

"Really, then please tell me what your name is."

"My name would be Janus."

"Then I know why we are disagreeing on the Wraith. We use two different ways of counting time, this would be sometime ten thousand years before I was even born."

"But that would mean that we fail to stop the Wraith."

"Yes, it does, but as far as our records go you survive and return to the Milky Way."

"Please tell me everything you know, but try not to tell me anything which may cause a change in the time line."

"If that is what you want, you should first know that you're said to be one of the brightest scientist of the Ancients." Drake begun before telling the story of the gate program and the adventures which the Atlantis expedition took part in, how O'Neill managed to ferry the city back to Pegasus using Asgard tractor beams and some 304s and lastly the situation which they where in now as the Wraith attacked in massive numbers.

"If what you tell me is true, and I believe it is, then there is nothing else I can or should do to affect the war, my focus must instead be on the battle which your people fight. My people have already lost much of their will to fight the Wraith, sometimes it feels like the council is not even trying any more, I would go with you and help you, but I doubt there is something I can do there and then, what you need is an army, not a scientist."

"Previously we've found pieces of your technology scattered around Pegasus, and most of it still works, could we not be able to hide a large cache of technology somewhere so I may go back to my time and retrieve it?"

"My thoughts exactly, but to do that we need something to hide first and weapons is not an area that I'm knowledgeable in, I can't build what you need here. We have to acquire what you need from Atlantis storage."

"No, if we do that things might turn out differently, every moment the council keeps fighting is another moment we can gather supplies and weapons for my time."

"I see your point, we need to acquire what we need some other way then."

"What about other civilizations? I know for a fact that by this time you've planted hundreds, or even thousands of civilizations in this galaxy, if we can gain access to a few of those we could control them into building what we need."

"That would require a lot of time and I doubt we have that long."

"Your probably right, but if we can teach them to think on their own we might be able to leave instructions for the future that they can follow and adapt to the current conditions."

"It might be worth checking out as a backup plan or even as simply a secondary way of creating what we need. Maybe we could leave the caches with them, giving them orders to survive and protect the caches at all cost."

"That could work, as long as we get something to put inside the caches."

At that point their conversation was interrupted as an alarm begun to sound and a hologram appeared from the floating console which showed two hives and several cruisers dropping out of hyperspace above the planet.

"Come on, this way." Janus said, as the ships begun to battle it out with the five Lantean ships in orbit, while grabbing the floating console.

Completely trusting the man Drake simply followed Janus through a door and down a corridor which lead to a small hangar with a single jumper inside, once inside the jumper Janus sat down in the pilots seat while Drake sat down next to him.

As they left the hangar they could see, both visually and with the scanners, how weapon fire from the battle above impacted the surface of the planet and only a few minutes later the lab received an impact, completely destroying it.

Soon they where faced with another problem as more cruisers arrived and opened up with its weapons, increasing the bombardment of the surface and forcing Janus to dodge the incoming blasts. After a few minutes of doing that they found the city to be within their sight, sometime later they passed through the shield of Atlantis and managed to land inside a hidden secondary hangar bellow the eastern pier.

From the hangar they made their way through a door and soon found themselves inside Janus secret lab.

"Really? There's hidden rooms within the hidden room?" Drake asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it's useful as I can chose what to share with people, among other things."

"Ok, so what now? I hope there's another time portal machine here."

"First we have to make you fit in among the population and no, there's no other time portal in existence, I'll have to build a new one."

"How long will that take?"

"A few days, a few years, I can't know for sure, large parts of what is needed has to be gathered by a special machine over time and the time required can not be calculated."

"Ok, so we'll begin with making me fit in then."

"Yes, give me a minute." Janus said as he pressed a few buttons on the floating console and a few seconds later an elevator came up through the floor.

Standing on the elevator both men followed it through the floor and down into the room bellow, there Drake was struck by them things he saw, lying in racks along the side of the room was several ZPMs, eight to be precise, a transporter of the kind used around Atlantis, crates of Lantean stun weapons, communications badges, personal shield emitters, Asuran pistols, a few things which looked like call-forwarding devices, three control chairs, a rack of containment vessels, three stasis pods, other than that there where lots of crates and other things laying around which Drake had no idea what they where, but one thing he saw among the chaos was something he thought he'd never see down here, a Stargate, but rather than having blue glyphs and chevrons they where golden.

"What's with that gate?" Drake asked.

"It's of my own making, by changing some of the materials used I can change the signature the gate gives of upon activation enough so that it wouldn't be even close to the normal signature, hence no one will suspect that a gate is activating, in other words I can dial in and out of here without anyone ever knowing, it's a bit of a hassle to get back as I have to use a twelve chevron address to circumvent the normal gate here on Atlantis, but other than that it works just fine."

"But if you can change the signature of the gate couldn't you have two golden gates and have them checking the signature for the same deviation before activating?"

"That's quite clever, we might actually be able to do that."

"Not my idea, I believe McKay used that tactic to force incoming and outgoing connections to the correct gate on the Midway station."

"Well you're the one who said it here, so technically you just said it before him. Either way I think we should try it, but not here, we can't risk this gate being found, we'll acquire two other gates and test it between two other planets."

"That might be for the best."

"Yes, but we'll take care of that in due time, come here." Janus said as he walked forward through the sea of things lying about, pushing things aside, while other things seemed to move aside on their own.

After a few meters he stopped and begun to clear away things around a low and wide pedestal which Drake instantly recognized as a DNA resequencer.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing with this?" Drake asked as Janus tried to get him on it.

"Yes, I know what I'm doing." Janus said as Drake felt himself lifted up and then being held down on top of the machine.

"So you have telekinesis?"

"Yes, but it's rather weak, the council has forbidden me from advancing my powers using any technology, and at least once a week they scan me to make sure I haven't done anything. But telekinesis is almost a requirement before being accepted by people, as is telepathy, so I have to give you at least some degree of those powers, luckily for you we have refugees arriving at a steady pace, so I should be able register you as newly arrived, that way you should be given a quarter and some clothes which blend in better as well as the other things you need."

"Then you may proceed." Drake said after some hesitation.

After giving his permission Drake could see a holographic representation of his DNA around him as Janus worked from the floating console, soon he could see slight changes to his DNA being made as some of them changed places while other got replaced entirely.

After about an hour Janus was happy with the modifications and shut down the machine.

"There we go, the DNA is in place now, so we only need to wait for your cells to begin adapting to the new configuration, it should be done within a month, but the telekinesis and the telepathy may take longer before they emerge, until then I suggest that you stay away from people as much as possible."

"That shouldn't be a problem between setting up the civilizations, testing the gate configuration and acquiring supplies in some way." Drake said as he stepped down from the pedestal.

"No, probably not, but we still need to hurry away to register you." Janus said and dragged Drake with him to the transport both, once inside he pressed a location close to the south pier and the two where sent there.

When they arrived they found the corridor outside to be completely empty just as the rest of the rooms which they passed through were. Their target Janus had explained during their walk was a console where every newly arrived person was registered before being given clothes and a room.

Thankfully everyone was occupied elsewhere while the Wraith attacked so it was a simple matter for Janus to hack into the console and register Drake as a newly arrived refugee from a classified research facility, that way Drake wouldn't need to tell anyone where he came from, after that they moved on to the next room and grabbed a set of clothes for Drake which didn't stand out as much as the black and blue uniform had was currently wearing, lastly they visited the last room newly arrived people went through before being allowed inside the city, in this room the people where assigned quarters according to their needs.

Here Drake stopped Janus from simply giving him a quarter and instead brought up the floor where the locked room had been and not all to his surprise he found it to be empty so he picked that one as his own before they made their escape, on their way back to the transport booth they meet a few people, but thankfully not many felt the need to ask Janus where he'd been as he always came and went at his own choosing, so they where successful in getting away before someone suspected anything.

A few minutes later they had visited Drake's new quarters and had made plans of how to change the room to better fit their needs, before getting back to Janus hidden lab to begin with the remodeling, first they moved a few parts from Janus lab into the room and assembled it into a transporter booth so they could move between their two bases undetected, it was of course hidden in the same way as the one Janus had so that it required the user to have some kind of key which was a wrist mounted computer that transmitted the necessary code.

When they had gotten that set up they installed the large console which Drake had failed to unlock, through this he would be able to access the civilizations they would seed as well as any other data he would need. Both the bed and the armchair would have to wait as wood wasn't used in Atlantis and so they where unable to acquire it, the same applied to the bathroom because the room behind was already occupied.

All of this had to be done by hand by the two men, so that they people in the quarters nearby wouldn't hear them, and so it took them just over a week to complete.

When the room was done they moved on the next phase in their plan which meant that they had to go off world to test the golden gates and to build an outpost to gather some raw materials, while the amounts Janus used normally could be siphoned from the materials available to Atlantis an undertaking of this size would use a lot more than normal as a jumper equipped with a hyperdrive just wouldn't do it when they would need to ferry large piece of equipment to their caches.

So they returned to the hidden hangar and took the jumper away from the planet, once safely away from the planet the jumper preformed a hyperspace jump from within the newly created debris field to hide the window they opened, at least partially.

The first planet they arrived at was located far from Atlantis, in fact it was one of the first battlegrounds in the war, during that battle the gate around the planet had stopped working, that gate was what they were after and so the jumper parked behind the gate and the door in the back of the jumper opened to reveal a man in a white suit which covered most of his body, except the face, this served to prevent one of the two hazards of short exposure to space upon a persons body, losing heat, installed in the suit was a series of tubes which circulated hot fluid through the suit, keeping the person warm, over the face was an oxygen mask to prevent the second hazard, suffocation.

The person in that suit was Drake whom had been reassured several times over by Janus that the only thing he needed to worry about was losing the oxygen mask with an open mouth, that could cause the lungs to decompress rapidly, once the door was completely open he pressed of from the jumper and flew towards the inactive gate, after a few seconds of flight he caught the gate and begun the process of dismantling it which Janus had described over and over again, so he did as instructed and begun by removing the chevrons to reveal the rest of the fastenings, he the removed them one at a time, once a section was removed he pushed it away from the rest of the gate to allow Janus to pick them up one at a time, thanks to the power nodes attached to the gate the remaining segments stayed in place until removed, once finished the power nodes where deactivated and those segments where then retrieved too before they once again jumped away.

The planet they arrived at was a planet which Drake knew from one of his own explorations, a desert planet with extremely hot temperature during the day and temperatures which almost reached absolute zero due to the extremely slow rotation of the planet, one day being a little over two standard years.

Due to it's large deposit of minerals it had been chosen to receive a gate, but then the war had begun and the planet had simply become one of many planets with a gate which never got used, so it was chosen as one of their bases of operations because as far as either of them knew the planet was never used for anything except gathering space dust.

Once on the surface they moved quickly to reassemble the gate and once it was done Janus got to work on the color change while Drake took the jumper for a spin to acquaintance himself with the mental interface of the jumpers.

Several hours later Janus called him back using a communication badge and upon his return he found the gate to be golden instead of blue, after landing the jumper Janus took over as the pilot and grabbed the gate using a bottom mounted magnetic plate before they flew away to the bottom of a canyon and placed the gate against a wall, once done they took to the air again and grabbed another gate from another battlefield, this one was placed on a jungle planet who's magnetic field jammed sensors of any craft in the atmosphere or one trying to scan inside the atmosphere, here Drake was given some more time with the jumper while Janus made the modifications to the gate and after landing to pick up Janus he got to fly the gate to a nearby mountain where they leaned it against the mountain.

When both of their test gates where in place, Janus punched in a nine symbol address and the gate in front of them activated, to their relief they found themselves to be on the desert planet when they arrived on the other side. While Drake turned the jumper around Janus sent an update package to both of the gates and then entered a normal address, which activated the gate, once again they found themselves on the correct planet so they landed and left an Ancient mining and construction robot on the ground, it was rather small with it's one by one by one inch, but according to Janus it would soon begin to multiply and then it would begin construction of the base, due to the magnetic field of the planet they also left a stabilizer so the robot would be able to scan for the minerals rather than just guessing.

After leaving that cargo they once again used the gate to return to the Desert planet where they left a similar robot before Janus updated his gate back on Atlantis and they returned there, without any trouble.

From then on it was a matter of waiting for the robots to full fill their purpose, but that time wasn't spent idle, it was spent looking for planets upon which they could place their civilizations, that meant looking through the database for dessert or arid planets which they could terraform using a technology called Exogenesis which Janus had developed along with some of his colleagues, it had never been tested but Janus had assured him that it would do its job, luckily Janus already had several of those laying around.

That didn't take long as the Ancients had been in the Pegasus galaxy long enough to survey most of the galaxy, so there where plenty of planets to chose from, most of which failed to host any form of life or vegetation. So they got a list of twenty planets which was far away from any Wraith planet, each one inside groups of dead solar systems, four planets where hidden due to the high amounts of radiation from nearby pulsars which blocked out sensors, six where hidden inside small nebulas which ate away at anything not shielded from the gases, three where planet sized moons in orbits which where inside the atmosphere of the gas-giant they orbited, this gave them very high gravity and no atmosphere to talk of, but that could be compensated for with machines and technology.

Six where simply in dead systems, protected by either an electromagnetic field around the system, a network of defense satellites, ground based defenses manned by the population, automated defenses which would replace lost fighters and weapons on its own or a combination of those.

The last planet was actually not a planet at all but rather something the two men had longed dreamed of seeing, a Dyson sphere, this would be constructed from scratch outside of the galaxy to protect it from the Wraith who where unable to leave the galaxy due to their poor hyperdrives.

When they had found their planets and had placed the Exogenesis device on each planet not much had happened on the planets which they had already taken, so Janus begun to teach Drake about the way their computers worked, how to access their back doors, how to put in new ones without anyone noticing, but most importantly how to program them to do as he pleased.

When that lesson was done a lot more had happened on the planets, there where thousands of robots crawling around in the area around the gates on both planets and the raw materials where being dug up fast, so the two men begun the next stage of their plan, which involved crafting new gates, this job was left to the robots who finished four gates each week, so two weeks later they had eight gates done and placed around the galaxy.

With their gate network spreading they gave the robots free access to the network to gather materials, three weeks after that the robots had multiplied into almost a million, at this point another stage in their plan was set in motion as they sent the order to begin the construction of a scaled down version of the Aurora class, it was also slightly modified to have a larger cargo hold instead of crew quarters, large parts of the ship had also been automated using new AI technology from one of the last Ancient science labs to further improve cargo space, it had a cloak generator mounted parallel to the shield generator to allow them to be used at the same time, also several of the weapons where removed to reduce the needed material.

While waiting for the ship to be constructed the two got to work to interface the Tau'ri equipment which Drake had brought with him with the Ancient technology, for example Drake knew that there was several files regarding Asgard technology which McKay had sent out to the entire science department. Of course Janus was concerned that if the equipment was to fall into the hands of the Ancients then they might win the war, or if the Wraith got hold of it they would smash the Ancients much too fast for their plan, but after agreeing on only using it sparsely they had moved on and a few days later they had managed to perfect an interface between the two so that they could access the information on both the tablet and his USB-stick.

On the tablet they found blueprints and theories of Asgard origin which McKay had been helpful enough to translate for them. On the USB however they only found a number of mission reports which Drake had written.

The blueprints and theories was something Janus immediately begun to study in order to see what they could learn from it, leaving Drake with the mission reports to see if there was something there which they could use.

Meanwhile the robots continued to grow in numbers until they reached the threshold where they would begin to build the bases which would house the gates. The next time they visited the planets they found the gates to be inside the mountain and the canyon wall respectively, on the other eight planets the gates had been moved to similar places to be hidden from both sensors and visual.

In that manner things moved on until the ship was done, by that time most of the bases had been finished and Drake had begun to exhibit the telekinesis ability which was now in his DNA. When the ship was done they moved fast to acquire what they needed from the storage on Atlantis, namely the seeds which would create vegetation, animals and people, thankfully they only needed one of each seed for each planet so the people in charge of the seeds didn't even notice the theft, the second and third pieces they needed would be harder to acquire as they where a lot bigger than the seeds, it was the satellites which was to be placed around the planet as well as the console which they would send instructions to, these where simply too big to be stolen without anyone noticing so they had to build theses themselves, which meant that the robots got another task to perform, but those things wouldn't be needed before the seeds had done their work, which would take at least a few days, so as long as they got their equipment ready before then all would be well.

The consoles would be produced by the robots while three satellites for every planet would be taken from planets which had previously been used to seed civilizations but whom had been devastated by Wraith attacks, so by salvaging those satellites they managed to create a small network around each of the planets they seeded life on.

After several deployments the ship had learned enough to deploy the rest for it self while they went down to the surface and placed the seeds on the planets along with any other equipment which was needed, as soon as they where done with the seeding they returned to Atlantis and studied the planets for the best places to start the civilizations before activating the seeds.

Upon activation the seeds flew away to the correct location and set to work, it wasn't more than a few hours later that the first people on every planet awoke in the grass. And shortly after they where in full work, building simple huts and tools using the knowledge which had been printed into their brains.

The first years the seeds would provide the food they needed while also increasing their fertility rate to allow the small community to grow rapidly, after that they would gather or hunt their own food.

A few weeks later the duo returned to the planets with the Oracle consoles which they placed in the middle of the villages that had been built. At this point the bases on both the desert planet and the jungle planet had grown considerably, they where now big enough to have a hangar, a holographic room to show real time events from the satellites, a small factory which produced a few gates, a few satellites and a minimal amount of things for their caches each week, the other eight planets feel slightly behind as they only consisted of a hidden gate room connected to several mining shafts.

Then begun a long wait as their ship had learned enough to gather the satellites automatically before delivering them to the correct places around the right planets, this wait continued for a few months before they got a little work to do when Janus managed to understand how the Asgard had thought when inventing the Neutrino-ion generator, using this knowledge they could now duplicate the process which was used inside them which gave them the ability to build working Neutrino-ion generators. They planned to use this knowledge to power the two larger bases they used long after they where gone, while ZPMs worked like batteries, giving of power when needed but never replacing that power, the generator could on the other hand produce energy too, so as long as it had fuel it would be able to produce the energy needed for the base to run, thankfully the generator was designed for ships so it was built to produce large amounts of energy from tiny amounts of fuel.

The preferred fuel for this type of generator would be Naquadria, but since that wouldn't be created for several thousands of years they went for the original fuel, Neutrinos, these subatomic particles could be found around Neutron stars, luckily they had four nearby, the pulsars nearby their planets could all be harvested by automated ships, of course there where other pulsars in the galaxy which the ships all could alternate between and if it captured enough Neutrinos every time it could harvest the stars every other year, thereby staying bellow the radar of the Wraith who due to the massive radiation around such stars could not approach.

So the two bases where to receive the generators as well as two ships each which would be dedicated to harvesting Neutrinos, of course a ZPMs would be used in case the generators failed, this gave the duo some work as they had to change the programming of the robots to implement the generators into the construction of the bases, as well as the new ships, but that only took them a week until they where back to waiting and trying to understand the rest of the blueprints, one of which was the matter stream technology, but unfortunately McKay had linked to another file which Drake didn't have on his tablet, so that left the two with a half understanding of the technology, the same went for the Asgard power core, however the plasma beam weapon seemed to be fully on the tablet and so they had great hopes of copying that one, it seemed to be similar to the one used on the defense satellite but as far as either of them knew it didn't use a buffer, something the Ancients never succeeded in doing.

Before Janus had managed to crack any further Asgard theories they where interrupted as one of the golden gates activated while both of them where sitting around a table trying to perfect Drake's telekinesis, so since neither of them where out they got a bit confused at first before they realized that someone must have found out about their network, so they ran out of the room and made their way to the gate, once there they dialed in to the gate that had been activated and while doing so they grabbed a personal shield emitter and an Asuran stun gun each, then they stepped through the gate.

On the other side they where faced with a very angry looking woman who pointed her own gun at their faces when they exited.

"Ah Janus, I should have known that you where part of this." The woman said as she recognized Janus.

"And I should have known that it was you who would find out first." Janus said

"Care to give some introductions?" Drake asked, a bit confused.

"Drake this is Mara, she's the leader of a group of people who want to retreat to the Milky Way to regroup and launch a counter attack from there, she's also one of my former apprentices." Janus introduced. "Mara this is Drake, he's my assistant at the moment."

"Does your assistant always run around pointing guns at people?" Mara asked.

"Well you've broken into one of our research facilities."

"This is more than a simple research facility and I know it, why else would the gate connect using a nine symbol address? Plus the gate's golden, which means that we're not in Pegasus any more."

"So that's how you got here? Must have forgotten to stop the gates from connecting using a nine symbol address."

"So you're trying to escape Pegasus and covering your tracks behind you?"

"Hah, you think that's what's going on?" Janus said and motioned for Drake to lower the gun.

"What else could be going on?"

"We're trying to hide some of our facilities from the Wraith by using an alternative gate network, this is one of our test facilities."

"Why would you do that? I thought you built your facilities off the grid so that you needed to know the coordinates to access it?"

"Ha, seems like it you're hardly going to be fooled today."

"Am I ever?"

"From time to time. But I guess I might as well tell you the truth, because I know that you can't afford to tell the council, because if you did that you'd have to explain why you where out trying to dial a nine symbol address. Drake here isn't really a Lantean. You see he's from the future, a future where our race has been extinct after retreating to the Milky Way, I accidentally brought him here using one of my experiments. After telling me about the future he lives in and their battle against the Wraith I decided to help him by preparing equipment for them now while I can help them, in them I see the chance for victory against the Wraith. The golden gates was our attempt to hide our caches, bases and facilities from the rest of the galaxy, this is one of the two biggest facilities we've built and one of the facilities where we first tested the gates."

"Yeaaaa, thought you where going to tell the truth?"

"Drake please take Mara for a tour of our facilities while I fix the security problem which we appear to have." Janus said and brought up a section of code from his wrist computer.

In response Drake hesitated for a second before he motioned for Mara to follow, he then lead the way to the hangar, there their single ship was sitting next to two jumpers and the rib cage of two other ships, inside the hangar he simply lead her to one of the jumpers which he then piloted up through the roof and arrived inside the gate room.

From there he dialed out to the jungle planet and showed that to her, before moving on to the eight mining planets which they occupied and lastly they swung by the nineteen planets were they had placed civilizations by using newly placed space gates. After finishing the tour they returned to the desert planet where Janus waited for their return.

"Now you've seen what we're doing."

"Yes and honestly it's frightening that someone can do that without anyone knowing about it."

"The only two powers which can find any of these places are occupied with each other."

"You're correct, I will not interfere with what you're doing, but I will help you if I can."

"That's good to hear, but at the time we're not in need of help, he is in his own time."

"That is true, now that you've shown your cards for me I'll show you mine, take this." Mara said and held out a small crystal. "It'll tell you where our next attempt to dial out will take place as well as alerting you should anything happened to us during our attempt."

"Thank you, I'll keep it safe." Drake said and accepted it, because it was to him it was offered.

"Good. Now please dial the address on it." Mara said and stood in front of the gate, after it had dialed the address she stepped through, but not before giving Drake a wave of goodbye.

"Well she seems to like you, giving you that and waving goodbye before leaving." Janus said when they where left alone.

"Really? Well she wasn't exactly bad looking either." Drake said while dialing the gate.

"Oh yes, she's interested." Janus said as they walked through the gate.

Once back on Atlantis another period of waiting happened with Janus working out the process through which the Asgard circumvented the buffer while Drake brought home some wood and crafted the bed and the armchair for his room, he was also visited by Mara for a short while while crafting the bed.

This long period of wait was interrupted by the crystal Mara had given him, one day it simply begun to glow and sound. So the two grabbed two jumpers and geared up before heading out to the coordinates the crystal had given them, there they where faced with a squad of Wraith waiting at the gate, these where quickly incapacitated by a single drone before they pressed on and located Mara who was laying against a wooden trunk which had fallen over.

Drake landed while Janus continued to circle the area, once on the ground Drake moved fast to get the unconscious Mara aboard the jumper, once she was aboard he took of and rendezvoused with Janus far away from the Wraith.

On the ground they treated her wounds as best they could with what they had before they used what little powers they had within healing to heal the rest of the wounds, an hour later her body had healed enough for her to get up and after telling the duo of how a Wraith cruiser had appeared from hyperspace while they tried to dial the gate, she had just gotten away while the rest of the people had been captured by the Wraith.

After a short discussion they left her in one of the jumpers and took the other one up to the cruiser where they followed the returning darts inside.

Once on the inside they got out of their jumpers and begun to search the ship, after killing a few dozen Wraith they found the captured people and freed them before they fought their way back to the jumper, only having their personal shields to thank for their lives, luckily the ten people they had rescued fit inside the aft compartment, even if a few had to stand up. Before returning they left the Wraith a treat in the form of a drone aimed at the main reactor, the result was one less cruiser.

Back on the planet they meet up with a grateful Mara who gave Drake a kiss on his cheek before they left through the gate.

Then came another long period of waiting, this time however Janus was rebuilding the time portal while Drake checked up on all of their civilizations, which all where doing just fine.

Six months later the time portal was once again operational and there was no reason for Drake to remain, so the day finally came when Drake was to leave and after saying goodbye to Janus and Mara for the last time he stepped through the gate to find himself back at the same spot and moment from where he'd left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Due to the fact that I'm leaving on vacation in 45 min I haven't been able to read through it completely, but it will have to do for now. Hopping for at least a few reviews.

* * *

Coming out of the portal Drake was faced with the same Wraith whom he'd been attacked by before, but this time things went a little different as he levelled one of the guns and fired, causing the Wraith to fall face first into the floor.

The moment the Wraith hit the ground he was already on the run towards the hidden lab, normal he'd used the transporter booth but while the city was under attack those turned of as a safety measure if it wasn't overridden in the control room, so he had to run through the city on foot.

Halfway to the lab he'd run into six groups of Wraith, all of whom he'd killed using both of his guns. Behind the next corner he could hear the sound of guns being fired, so he pressed himself against the wall and peeked around the corner, there he could see several soldiers pinned down between three groups of Wraith soldiers, so he swung around the corner and begun to gun down the closest Wraith group from behind, when the remaining two groups turned to face him the soldiers looked up from their cover and flanked the other two groups.

After disposing of the last Wraith Drake continued to advance while the soldiers tended to the injured, it wasn't long until he found another skirmish which he resolved quickly, then he came around the corner to Janus lab, only to find a pile of Wraith in front of it, further down the corridor Sheppard was laying with one P-90 in each hand.

"You shouldn't be down here." Sheppard shouted at Drake.

"Depends on who you ask. You might think that I shouldn't be here but it's been decided for a long time that I should be here right now." Drake said as he continued to walk towards the door.

"I don't know what you're hopping to find here but you should turn around and get back your quarters."

"But I know what you're hoping to find." Drake said as he stopped five meters in front of Sheppard and pressed some buttons on his wrist.

"Take one step further and you'll have a bullet between your eyes." Sheppard threatened.

In response Drake took two steps and stopped the bullet which speed towards his face using telekinesis before lifting up Sheppard and pulling him with him through the wall, on the other side he pressed a few more buttons and the wall went solid behind them.

In front of Drake a scared McKay was standing with a gun pointed towards him.

"We don't have time for this." Drake said and slapped away the gun using telekinesis. "If you want to save Atlantis I suggest that you help me or stay out of my way."

With those words he activated the elevator and stepped onto it, after a few seconds of hesitation Sheppard followed him and then McKay came running along, just as Drake expected.

When they arrived in the storage room they found most of the items to be covered by cloth. Moving with determination Drake made his way to the crates which contained the personal shields and the Asuran pistols, there he removed the cloth to find both crates to be half empty, but never the less there where plenty left, so he told them to take what they needed from the crates but to not touch anything else.

He then made his way to one of the control chair and sat down, thankfully he found a message from Janus inside the chairs systems, giving him the information needed to defend Atlantis. Before Drake had left he and Janus had talked about how to defend from the first attack, they had only come to the conclusion that they should install some hidden defense on Atlantis to destroy the ships in orbit before cleaning out Atlantis using the drones.

Now Janus had installed those defenses before returning to the Milky Way, he had plugged those defenses into the chair, so Drake activated them and all over the city panels retracted and rods ascended from hidden compartments bellow, then he fired them.

From some twenty points around the city blue beams of plasma shoot up, going straight through the shield without damaging it and then they impacting the Wraith ships above the planet, completely obliterating them.

Then Drake sent out the drones on a search and destroy pattern which would hopefully kill any Wraiths left in the city, when that was done he got out of the chair.

"What now? You seem to have a plan." Sheppard asked.

"Yes we did have a plan, but that was long ago, I can only hope that it worked."

"Mind filling us in on your brilliant plan?" McKay asked a bit skeptical.

"I wish I could, but at the moment I'm not even sure how the plan played out, I'll need a few days to assess how well it worked. Meanwhile you should get as much personnel as possible equipped with the Asuran pistols and the personal shields."

"It should be some time before the Wraith return. We'll do our best to fortify Atlantis using what's down here." Sheppard said and pointed around the room.

"You can't touch anything down here unless I say you can. I'll see what else can be of use to you and send it up to the control room using the transporter booth."

"And what if you don't return within a few days? How will we return here then?" McKay asked.

"I'll set the booth to unlock if I don't return within a week." Drake said as he mentally pushed the two inside the booth and activated it, then he pushed the crates inside and sent them away.

Before dialing out he uncovered the entire room, revealing several more crates of weapons and shields which he sent away too, then he dialed the gate and stepped through, the facility he arrived in was completely dark for a few seconds before the lights turned on and flooded the room in light, inside the room he could see racks standing along the walls, filled to the brim with drones, ready to launch.

But for now he ignored them and instead went over to a door and made his way to the hangar bellow, there the two jumpers they kept there where standing, along with two other ships which he recognized as the type which was to capture the neutrinos.

Happy with the ships he went back up to the gate room and picked another door, which lead to the control room, there he checked the status of the civilizations they had left behind, sadly only four where still there, three had been destroyed when the gas-giant they orbited had lost mass to the star it orbited, five of the ones inside nebulas had been destroyed by newly formed stars and the sixth had been flung away by such a star and was now missing, four of the planets with defenses had been obliterated by the Wraith a few thousand years ago and lastly two of the planets around pulsars had been wiped clean of life when said pulsars had died.

That counted up to all but one of the civilizations, the last one, the Dyson sphere was nowhere to be found in the system, the satellites meant to monitor life inside it was still on the ship meant to deliver them, the same went for the Oracle console, leaving Drake to wonder what had happened to that project.

But at least some of the planets remained, which gave hope that some of the caches remained, for while it was a terrible loss of life more would be lost if the Wraith couldn't be destroyed.

After that he checked the mining worlds to find that they had long ago been depleted, so the automatic ship had moved the gate and the robots to new planets, following a list which they had made of unused planets.

The biggest surprise he found was that there was two factories on relatively new planets, only selected a hundred years ago.

Then he went back to the gate and moved on to the next of their large bases, on the other side of the gate he found himself to be standing in knee deep water without light, so he went back through the gate and returned with a jumper. This time he saw much more, the flood lights of the jumper revealed the that one of the doors had gotten stuck halfway open by a stone.

To somewhat fix the problem he parked the jumper so that the front was aimed at the door which lead to the hangar. He then manipulated the shield so that it pressed back the water from the door and then he walked out and made his way to the hangar bellow.

In the hangar there was absolute darkness until he arrived and then only his personal shield emitter was lighting up the room, thankfully that was enough for his Lantean eyes to see the couture of a jumper, so he made his way there and powered up it's outer lights.

Back on the outside of the jumper he could see that it was only the two jumpers there, the two fuel ships where missing, so with growing suspicion he ran over to the place where the generator was suppose to be located and there he could see that the generator was out of fuel to run. On top of that the ZPMs had also been emptied, so he went back to the jumper and used it to connect to their network and changed the code of the two fuel ships so that they would deliver fuel to both of the bases.

He then took the jumper up to the gate room and used it to press back the water into the next room where he found a large crack in the wall where water was coming through, to resolve this problem he parked the jumper in front of the crack and extended the shield far enough that the water stopped.

He then hurried to the control room and managed to turn it on, thankfully they had installed backup power in the form of a cold fusion reactor, the same kind used in both the DHDs and the small construction robots, unfortunately he could only run on console at a time so he started by activating the console which controlled the robots on the planets surface, a surprisingly small amount.

At that console he sent out the order to fix the crack in the wall as well as any other cracks they could find before removing the water inside the facility and lastly they would perform complete maintenance to make sure that everything worked just fine, a few seconds later he heard the gate activate as extra robots came through to help with the repairs.

When he was done with the console he turned it of and moved on to the console which showed the sensors logs, there he found out the reason why the wall had received a crack, every five hundred years an intense rain of comets hit the planet and flooded large parts of the lower lands, this time the storm was predicted to hit the planet a little over a week ago, which it by all accounts seemed to have done.

Not feeling like hanging around in the dark Drake left the facility by taking the jumper in the gate room into orbit through a hidden tunnel leading from the hangar to the top of the mountain the facility was located in. Once in orbit he opened a hyperspace window to one of the planets which had been devastated by a pulsar.

Upon arrival he found an empty planet devoid of all life just as expected, but upon landing he could see buildings of varying height standing in the area around the place where the Oracle console had once been standing, now however there was only a crater left there as the device which was meant to protect against the strong radiation had exploded from the extreme amounts of radiation which had been sent out as the pulsar died and changed into a white dwarf.

Luckily for Drake the cache hadn't been hidden there, but rather a few miles outside of the city, so he returned to the jumper, after some searching of the city, and flew away to the location of the cache. The last three hundred meters he approached the cache on foot and as soon as he got within a hundred meters of the cache he pressed a button on his wrist which sent out his ID-code, almost as soon as he'd pressed the button he could hear a sound which came from bellow, five seconds later the earth in front of him begun to move as large doors opened up to reveal the content of the cache, nine crates of pistols and shields, enough to equip every member of the SGC with two pistols and a shield, this was considerably less than what he'd hopped for, but it was something.

Upon returning to the jumper he sent an order to the automated ship to collect the crates and transport them to the facility on the desert planet, he then went to some of the other planets they had seeded with life and repeated the process of locating and opening the cache before placing an order to for the ship to pick them up.

After picking up the caches from the five planets which where still in place and hadn't got civilizations Drake returned to the desert facility. As he landed he could see the crates which the ship had left from the first planet as well as several thousand drones from the second planet which filled up the hangar so much that he just barely managed to land the jumper inside.

He then went back to the gate and dialed it to Atlantis, but this time he used a nine symbol address to connect to it's normal gate, before walking through.

On the other side he was greeted by several pistols and P-90s pointing at his face.

"How are you even able to pass through the shield?" McKay said from the balcony which overlooked the gate room.

"That's a trade secret. Now you'll have to excuse me while I get to the control chair, there's a few things waiting on the other side of the gate." Drake said as he wandered away into the city to get to the control chair.

Two minutes later the people standing around in the control room and the gate room watched as thousands of drones begun to stream through the gate and up through the jumper bay and into the drone storage's on the outside, a few seconds after the last drone had gone through the gate shut down. Back in the chair room Drake got up to leave when Sheppard and McKay arrived.

"Where did you get all of those drones?" Sheppard asked as they followed Drake down a corridor.

"An old friend of mine stashed them in a cache for me to retrieve them." Drake answered.

"Just a few days ago you where a simple researcher here, now you're running around the galaxy gathering up supplies and weapons from a civilization which has been dead for thousand of years. There's only two ways you could get pull that of, either your an Ancient or you've been exposed to Ancient technology." McKay said.

"Get to the point Doctor."

"If you've been exposed to Ancient technology then we need to get you down to the medical bay for some check ups before you continue with your plan."

"The last time I was exposed to technology of Ancient origin was a long time ago, if it was to have any side effects I think that it would have happened long ago. No a medical bed is not the place I need to be right now."

"Then care to tell us where that would be?"

"If I could I would, but first I need to find out where that is." Drake said as he stopped in front of the door which lead to his own room, there he opened the door and stepped inside.

On the inside he walked up to the console and entered Janus as the first answer and after some hesitation he in putted Mara as the second answer, immediately after entering the second name the console went black for a second before it lighted up again, this time it showed information about hundreds of planets for a few seconds before Janus appeared on the screen.

"It's been close to twenty years since your departure my friend, and not more than two years after that we lost the last of our combat ships, now only the transports which try to ferry survivors here remain. Three months ago the council ordered the retreat to Earth which you foresaw and since then there's been no production at all in the way of weapons or defenses, however there's been an increase in ZPM production to make sure there's enough of them for everyone to get back, that however means that I was able to take a few of them as we don't need the large amounts which they've created.

As you've probably seen before this message there's lots of planets which contain caches now, while the council have delayed the Wraith as best they could I've been working with Mara and SIS, that's the ship we equipped with an AI, to create as many caches as we possibly could so that you may have as large of an advantage as possible when you go after the Wraith.

A few of the caches contains ships too, it's one of the additions that I've decided to put in the caches recently. They're equipped with state of the art equipment as well as some of the things which you brought with you on that tablet, including a hyperdrive which is much faster than any which we've been able to fit onto a regular ship to date, it should give you advantages which we never had.

Unfortunately that's all I have time tell you, the last people are about to leave and I have to catch up with them before they leave the city, had I got the chance I would have chosen to return with you, but as it is I must return to Earth to make sure that history keeps on going.

Good bye my friend, I wish we had gotten more time to plan things, but it would seem as if it's not meant to be that way, Mara says the same and wishes you good luck by the way."

After that message the screen returned to scrolling through all planets which had caches on them.

"Those are all planets which have hidden stashes?" Sheppard asked in surprise at the number.

"Yes, as Janus was saying he chose to increase the number of caches while he was still here, but the ship must have continued to plant them long after he was gone." Drake answered.

"What ship?"

"It's an automatic ship which we installed an AI on so that it would be able to operate long after we where gone. After losing contact with us she must have taken control herself."

"That shouldn't be possible." Sheppard exclaimed.

"Using true AI it is. Now I really hope that the 304s will get here soon cause we'll need them if we're too collect as many of the caches as we can before the Wraith return and launch another offensive."

"They're not more than a day away. But I'm the one deciding where they go."

"I guess I'll just have to go get them myself, using this you might know which planet they're on but you wont be able to open the vaults without my help." Drake said as he looked through the list to find one with some good stuff nearby.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm the only one who's got the key to them." Drake said and displayed his wrist mounted computer. "Looks like you're in luck, cause there's a cache on the main land, so unless you've got something better to do I'll show you what they look like."

With those words he powered of the console and walked out the room, a few minutes later they found themselves in Janus hidden storage room, from there Drake lead the way into the hidden jumper bay and soon they where on their way towards the main land.

Upon arrival Drake landed the jumper and walked outside to send the signal, but as soon as he did did that the ground began to shake. It wasn't more than that they managed to get back to the jumper before it begun to slide down what had just been flat ground but was now all of a sudden becoming an ever stepper hill side, just as the jumper was about to get smashed against the ground they managed to get it up into the air again.

After catching their breath for a few seconds they examined what had happened only to find that they had parked on top of a huge door which had opened when Drake had sent the signal, upon going around the door their eyes landed on the shape of six Auoras just sitting there bellow the ground.

"Please tell me your seeing that too?" McKay said.

"I'm seeing it too." Sheppard said.

While those two where trying to figure out if their eyes where deceiving them or not Drake flew down to the hangar and landed. On the floor of the hangar he moved up the staircase along the wall and followed the walkway which went around the entire hangar until he reached the airlock of one of the ships, there he reached inside the ship with his telekinesis and opened it from the inside, then he turned around and shouted for McKay and Sheppard who where still standing bellow the ships, admiring them. Hearing his shout they came running as he entered the ship, as they entered the ship the air lock closed behind them and the entire ship pressurized.

A minute later they caught up with Drake on the bridge, just as they felt the ship rising upwards, then a voice was heard on the bridge.

"Unidentified ship this is Atlantis flight control, state your purpose and/or intentions."

"This is Colonel Sheppard, as to our purpose and intention I don't have a freaking clue as we're simply along for the ride." Sheppard replied after taking the communications console.

"We're climbing a bit to fast for a ship this size don't you think?" McKay said a bit nervous from the sensor console.

"Not really, check the engines if you don't trust me. Their not exactly the Ancients standard engines." Drake replied from the control chair at the center of the bridge.

Not feeling like taking Drake for his word McKay got up from his seat and moved away to check the engines, leaving Sheppard alone with Drake and the woman from Atlantis flight control whom he was still trying to talk out of blowing them out of the sky, but just as the drones shoot out of the city the ship jumped away to hyperspace.

Sometime later the ship arrived at its destination, an asteroid belt which had been created after a planet had been destroyed in a collision with its moon. Inside this asteroid field Janus had hidden hundreds of portable turrets which they now flew around and collected, then when they where in the cargo hold Drake activated hundreds of construction robots which had been placed on the ship for repairs.

About the same time they jumped away to the next cache McKay returned to the bridge.

"I don't know how the hell you managed to get a hold of one of those, but that hyperdrive can't be anything but an Asgard hyperdrive, the latest model no less." McKay said surprised at his find.

"I believe that you sent me a file about how the latest Asgard hyperdrives, such as the ones installed on the 304s, about a month ago, that's how it ended up on this ship." Drake replied

"But this ship is much older than that."

"Didn't you listen when my friend on the console talked?"

"Not really he talked Ancient and I tried to identify as many planets as possible which where shown on the console before that."

"Look, the man on that recording was Janus, the man who helped Elizabeth when she was sent back in time. Lets say that he didn't stop with the time jumper, he managed to create a device which created a portal between two places in time, the portal accidentally opened in front of me during the Wraith attack, I fell through the portal and when I woke up Janus was there.

He took me into the city and helped me blend in, he did among other things change my DNA to that of a Lantean, that's how I managed to use telekinesis, after that we formulated a plan to prepare for this attack. As you can see we also executed the plan, after a few years there the plan was going great, but the Wraith was closing in on the city, so I returned here while I still had the chance and Janus was to continue our work for as long as he could before returning to the Milky Way, as you know he built a time machine there, or at least he was suppose to.

After that I don't know what happened to him."

"So when you went back in time you brought the blueprints which I sent? Do you have any idea of how much trouble you could have caused with the time line if someone saw those blueprints?"

"Yes, which is why every sign of technology that didn't belong in the past was hidden in some way. Now you know where the hyperdrive came from, so please sit back and shut up. There's plenty of caches left to retrieve before we return to Atlantis, but judging from the farewell we received we might have to find another place to land."

"I'll agree with you on that one, but judging from the way things have been going so far I think that it's safe to say that you've got that covered already." Sheppard said.

"Yes, there's a few places we can land in secret."

"Good. Then I suggest that we continue the retrieval of these caches."


End file.
